Silent Silent
by TraditionalTwist
Summary: A trip to the Zoo with Tokoyami goes horribly wrong. Koda learns he should not try to joke with his friends.


**A/N: Hello! I had day off, and this is what I decided to do with it. This is on my long list of one shots. Writing two stories plus work plus wanting to write one shots is hard to balance with life. I'm doing what I can. Please enjoy this funny.**

For most of class 1-A, a Saturday off was a blessing. While it took much planning to get permission to leave the campus on such days, few students had done so. Todoroki and Iida had planned to spend time with their families. Much of the class decided to go to the mall for the day. Koda had considered joining, but was stopped when he received and email from the local zoo about the delivery of two baby pandas. He had to go, but was too shy to ask for permission to go off on his own. Lucky for him, Tokoyami had yet to decide how to spend his free day.

The rest of the class thought it was nice that each person could experience the day in a relaxing way. Finally the group was free to be joyous teens. The group from the mall all gathered in the common area after their outing, discussing what they would like to do next. A movie had been decided, and as everyone settled into the cushions, they all began to relax.

Kaminari was just about to press play, when the doors to the front of the Height Alliance dorms were forcefully flung open. The entire group turned to see Koda rushing into the room with a panicked look on his face.

Shoji stood up and walked over to his friend. "Koda, what's wrong?"

The rock boy's hands flapped in the air as he desperately signed in panic. Shoji turned to the others in the group. All looked to each other sharing looks of concern and confusion.

Jirou growled with frustration. "Damn it, Koda! Just say it!"

Koda closed his eyes and hunched over. "I messed up! I made Tokoyami so mad!"

"What?" Kaminari laughed.

The entire group was puzzled. "You pissed someone off?" Mineta asked, slightly smug.

Shoji was the only one who seemed to take it seriously. "How mad is he, Koda?"

"I ran from him," Koda said.

"You run from lots of things," Tsuyu stated.

Shoji shook his head. "Just tell us what happened." He lead Koda to an open seat on the couches. The rest of the class leaned in, interested in this internal drama.

"Well," Koda pressed his fingers together. "I wanted to go to the zoo to see the new baby Pandas. Tokoyami agreed to join me. The babies were so small! They were extremely cute. They could easily fit in the palm of your-"

"Koda!" Jirou interrupted. "Get on with it. Why is Tokoyami mad at you."

"We were joking around. Tokoyami shared he had some slight discomfort going through the bird exhibit. All the birds just stared at him. Then I noticed that the peacocks that roam around the zoo were following us. I pointed this out to Tokoyami. He scoffed at them, and asked me to tell them to leave us alone. I thought it was rather funny, so instead of telling the birds to leave, I told them Tokoyami was playing hard to get."

"Koda!" Midoriya said with a shocked expression.

Sero and Kaminari began laughing. "I didn't know you had it in you Koda."

Jirou stared at Koda with a smirk. "That's not all, is it?

Koda shook his head. "I kind of kept calling more and more over. There came a point where we were surrounded by all of the peacocks. Tokoyami realized that I was doing something. So he asked me 'did you say I was in love with them?' And I thought ' _That's a funny idea.'_ So I told all the peacocks that he was in love with them. And all the peacocks lunged at him."

Everyone laughed. The idea of a flock of peacocks surrounding Tokoyami was hilarious. Koda looked more grim. Kirishima smiled. "Oh come on! He can get past that."

"They all started to… mate with him."

The room fell silent. Only Bakugou laughed. Tokoyami was getting assaulted by peacocks. "That's hysterical!"

"I thought so too," Koda admitted, "until Tokoyami went silent."

Shoji's eyes went wide. "Silent, as in… silent silent?"

Koda nodded. "Like a cold winter night."

"Ribbit, no wonder you ran," Tsuyu said. "That's never a good sign."

"What does quiet quiet mean?" Midoriya asked apprehensively.

Shoji shivered. "It means that he is more mad than we can conceive."

"But Tokoyami is always quiet," Mineta pointed out.

"Not like this," Koda quivered. "His dark nature make his calm nature so terrifying."

At that moment, the front door opened up. The whole class turned to see Tokoyami, silently walking in. Blue feathers were shredded over his white button down shirt and vest, holding on by splatters of blood. From his back, Dark Shadow was extended. An entire blue and green peacock tail hung out of Dark Shadow's mouth. The beast was large. In each fist it held two, lifeless peacocks.

Everyone in the common area froze. Their eyes widened as Tokoyam and Dark Shadow approached the group. With a loud slurp, Dark Shadow inhaled the feathers from the peacock and smiled menacingly at the group.

"Koda," the calm, cool voice of Tokoyami sent chills up everyone's spines. "The next time you decide to play a prank on someone using animals, I pray you consider the animal's safety." Tokoyami nodded to he group and then began walking up towards the elevator. "Come on, Dark Shadow, you can finish you snack upstairs." Dark Shadow purred as it took another lifeless bird in his mouth.

The room remained silent. Everyone stared at each other. They didn't know what to say. After a minute, Bakugou stood up and began to walk towards the elevator.

Kirishima grabbed his arm. "Dude, are you crazy! Do you really want to go up there?"

Bakugou stared into Kirishima's eyes. His eyes were dark and full of lust. Kirishima let go.

Ochaco and Midoriya saw the strange expression on Bakugou's face.

"Kacchan, are you alright?" Midoriya asked.

Bakugou stared down the hall where Tokoyami had walked. "I have never been so attracted to a person before in my life. I need to watch that Shadow finish eating those birds." Bakugou walked down the hallway.

The group heard the elevator ding. All shocked at what they had seen. Kirishima finally spoke. "I don't know if I'm more terrified of Tokoyami or Bakugou."

The group nodded, and they all silently agreed, that perhaps it would be best if the rest of the class slept in the common area that night.


End file.
